


sweet like cinnamon

by cynosures



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Starbucks, Starbucks worker Louis, Uni AU, Uni student Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynosures/pseuds/cynosures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry loses his phone at a local starbucks and louis happens to pick it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet like cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, i worked on this fic for like half an hour. it's really basic and i think all my fics go in this general direction? haha im a mess but i hope this fic isnt. title is from lana del rey's radio. also, this fic is based on my lovely twitter mutual's experience, again.

It's almost 2 AM when Harry craves a frappuccino from Starbucks. It's finals week and every one in their campus is awake trying to squeeze as much information as they can into their brains. The only person who isn't up studying is his roommate Niall. He's fast asleep in his bed with his head dunked under a pillow. Harry's always been scared to go alone outside, regardless of the fact that probably everyone is up. So he wakes Niall up so he could accompany him to the Starbucks right in front of their dormitory building. 

Harry grabs his phone and his Psychology textbook while Niall puts on gray sweats and a tanktop. 

—

It's crawling people when they arrive at Starbucks. Literally. Students with the darkest eyebags and the messiest hairdos are sitting on the chairs, sipping manufactured coffee, with their faces buried into their books. Harry makes a run for the cashier and orders a white mocha frappuccino.

As the cashier asks Harry for the payment, Harry gives him a confused look. He's not really confused. It's just that he's so stressed and he didn't understand what was needed. He threw himself into a fit, and with shaking hands he put down his book and his phone on the cashier top, and took out his wallet and handed the payment with a shy _sorry, I'm just really stressed_ remark.

In under a minute, Harry's name is called to claim his order and he runs off to the claiming area since Niall has been getting really cranky and demands Harry to consume the drink back at their room.

They're back at their dorm room and Niall plops down on his bed. He dunks his head yet again under a hotdog shaped pillow and places a sweater over his torso. 

It's half past 4 when Harry's highlighter runs out of ink. He wants to call Zayn so he could borrow one of his spares but... where the fuck is his phone? He checks under his books, his papers, even his desk and there's an absence of a rose gold iPhone 6s. Harry pounces on Niall, who is sleeping soundly as ever. 

"My phone is missing!" He shouts at Niall. Niall's face scrunches up and he flips over. "I can't find it and I just got it like last month. Get up. Get up, you slag." 

After a half hour of hopeless searching, both boys still haven't found Harry's phone. 

"Well," Niall says, making himself a cup of coffee. "Did you happen to bring it back? Like, we went to Starbucks, remember? Did you see it after we went back here?"

And that gives Harry an idea. He ruffles Niall's messy blond hair and kisses him on the forehead before dashing out of their room. When Harry enters Starbucks, it's like a ghost town. Papers are scattered all around, drinks are spilled on the floor, and students are asleep on the tables. He approaches the man sitting by the counter. He's currently reading a book, Harry doesn't know what it's called, but from his point of view, it looks like a Criminology book. He slowly approaches the man, and clears his throat. 

"Um, hello," says Harry, fidgeting with his fingers. "By any chance have you seen a rose gold iPhone here? I lost it like a few hours ago."

The boy searches his pockets and much to Harry's favor, he brings out an uncased rose gold phone. He hands it to Harry, with a soft grin. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Harry squeals and accepts the phone. 

"My pal, Liam, was suggesting we go sell your phone for extra cash but I couldn't do it." He says in a lively and joking tone. "Go on now, you look like you haven't got any sleep at all yet."

Harry repeatedly says thank you to him as he makes his way out. 

"Good luck on your finals, darling." The boy says, reverting his attention back to the book he's been reading earlier. "I know you'll ace it."

—

When Harry arrives at his dorm building, he slides his phone to unlock. Strangely, the default screen was on the phone app. And Harry rarely leaves apps open. He scrolls through his contacts to give Zayn a ring. His eye catches sight at a contact name he's never seen before.

_**Starbucks boy.** _

Harry laughs because who the hell leaves his name as Starbucks boy in a stranger's phone. He scrolls past it, anyway, and proceeds to call Zayn.

—

It's a Saturday, the weather outside is perfect, Harry's friends are inviting him to hang out, and Harry doesn't know why he's sitting on his bed, staring at the Starbucks Boy contact. 

"Text him." 

"What?"

"I said, text him," Niall says as he erupts from the bathroom. "If you won't text him, I will."

"What if he isn't interested?"

"Jesus Christ, Harry!" Niall exclaims as he puts down a wet towel on Harry's bed. "Would he really save his number in your phone if he didn't want any contact with you? Honestly. I'm out."

And Niall does get out. Whatever. More private time for Harry. He takes one more glance at his phone before typing out a message.

**Hi. Thanks for picking up my phone last time. I owe you a lot, Mr. Starbucks Boy. x**

Harry laughs at his message as he presses send. Why did he have to be so corny? Anyway, he stands up and heads to the bathroom to shower. When he gets out, the first thing he checks out is his phone. There's a message from Starbucks boy.

_It's Louis, hello !!! And also no biggie :)_

**I consider it as a 'biggie'. Actually. It's new and my mom would've killed me if she found out I lost it. There must be some way I could repay you. By the way, my name's Harry.**

Louis doesn't reply for another two minutes. And those two minutes are the most nerve-wracking minutes Harry has ever experienced.

_its fine really !!! just a good deed thats all_

**No, no, I insist. Wanna go out for coffee or something?**

_mate u do realize i work at a coffeeshop meaning i can get coffee whenever i want ?? :)_

**Cheeky. I like that. Well, what would you say if you could get coffee with a guy who thinks you're the nicest and cutest?**

_really?? hook me up with that guy ! haha kidding :) im down lets meet at 7??_

**Absolutely.**


End file.
